Never Say Goodbye
by Beeeezus
Summary: This is AlexJay fluff. One Shot. Read and Review. By the way, Sean is still in Wasaga Beach and Emma hangs with Alex and Jay sometimes for your info. Lol...rr! Thanks!


Never Say Goodbye 

**One Shot**

**Summary- This one shot fic is about Jay/ Alex. The title is named after a song by JoJo. I think it suits Alex and Jay well....well atleast how Alex feels about Jay. It's just a bunch of fluff...I guess. Read and Review please! My first Alex/Jay fic!! Emma and Alex and Jay are friends. Sean is still in Wasaga Beach.**

Jay pulled up to Alex's house. She was sitting on the front step. She didn't know he was coming. He just showed up. She was had her Walkman on and she was writing in a notebook. He walks up to her and she closes her notebook and takes off her headphones and turns it off. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied. He sat down next to her.

"What are you listening too?" Jay asked.

"A song Emma introduced me too." Alex said back.

"Emma, eh? She seems to more of a bad ass lately." Jay said.

"I find it rather good. She's much easier to talk to. And she is much easier to get along with." Alex said.

"Well, I'm surprised she actually took the whole Rick feather trick thing so well." Jay said.

"She ever blamed part of it on herself. Although I think it's a plan to get closer to us. Which doesn't bother me...to much." Alex said.

"Why?" he asked.

"One word!" Alex said.

"Sean." They both said in unison.

"Yea, I don't think she ever go over him. I mean I wouldn't if he did that to me." Alex said.

"Get over Sean?" Jay exclaimed. Was his girl after Sean?

"NO!" Alex said. Her boyfriend could be so stupid sometimes. "If someone, let's say you, ever did that to me, I would have a really hard time TRYING to get over it." Alex said. "That and I'd beat the shit out of them."

"Oh." Jay said a little scared of her. "Just to make it clear, you don't like Sean, at all." Jay asked just to be safe.

"No stupid!" Alex said. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"You wonder about me...I wonder about you!" Jay said.

"Shut up!" She said as she hit him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Jay asked her rubbing his arm.

"For wondering about me." Alex said.

"I would have thought you'd want me to wonder about you, seen as how I am your one and only boyfriend. I hope." Jay said.

"Hey, Jay?" Alex said.

"Yea, babe?" Jay responded.

"Sometimes, I think you make me smile." She said.

"That was random and strange and wondersome and kind of nice to know." Jay said. They then kissed.

"Hey, Jay?" she said again.

"Yea?" He responded again.

"Were we supposed to go somewhere?" Alex asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" he replied.

"Oh, then why'd you stop by?" Alex asked.

"What? Is it wrong to just come and see you? Can I not do that? Am I breaking some kind of rule or something?" Jay said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Alex said. "Seriously."

"Actually, it's about your buddy Emma." Jay informed her.

"Oh, Jesus. What about her?" Alex said.

"She needs our help." Jay said.

"With what? What kind of trouble did she get herself into?" Alex asked.

"None. But she might run into some." Jay said.

"Uh, oh." She said.

"One word." Jay said.

"Sean." They both said in unison again.

"Yea, she called me up this morning and she needs a ride." Jay said.

"Where?" she asked.

"2 words." He said.

"The Cameron's?" Alex guessed.

"No, that's wrong! The answer we were looking for was Wasaga Beach!" Jay said in his best game show host voice.

"Do that again and see what happens." Alex threatened him.

"Yea, yea. Anyway, Emma wants a ride to Wasaga Beach, because she wants to convince Sean to come back." Jay told her.

"But she needs your help right?" Alex said.

"No, she needs our help." Jay informed her.

"Cool. Do you think he'll come back?" Alex asked him.

"Do you?" Jay said.

"I think if Emma asks him too, he will. Personally, I think he is getting bored with Ellie. She bothers me too. Em doesn't." Alex said.

"Oh, so were on a nickname basis with Miss Nelson now?" Jay said sarcastically.

Alex ignored him. "So are we gonna go?" Alex asked.

"Yea, I kinda miss Sean myself. Don't you?" Jay asked.

"Yea, probably not as much as you do, but you know how it is." Alex said.

"Cool. So were going tomorrow. She's skipping with us." Jay said.

"Okay. We can't do it Wednesday though. I have a vice presidents meeting." Alex said.

"I'm so proud of my vice president. Does that make me the second man?" Jay asked. "Cause Dylan is obviously the first." They both laughed.

"You're an idiot, Jay." She said. She loved that idiot thought.

"So, you never answered my question. What were you listening too?" Jay said.

"A song called Never Say Goodbye by JoJo." Alex said.

"Why?" Jay asked. He always wanted to know everything.

"It reminds me of how I feel about you and me." Alex said.

"Well maybe I'll listen to it sometime." He said.

"Hey, Jay?" she said yet again.

"Yea?" He replied yet again.

"I love you." Alex said plain and simply.

"Hey, Alex?" Jay said. It was his turn to tell her something.

"Yea?" She replied.

"I love you, too." Jay said. They started kissing, which led them into making out. Alex broke the chain of kisses.

"That was so gay." Alex said. They both laughed and then kissed again.

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it!!!! Read and Review!!! Please and Thank you!!!!**

**Katie xox**


End file.
